Hidden Seals
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: One year into Sasuke's comming to the Hidden Village of Sound, and Kabuto begins to pry. Is it personal curiosity, or is this part of a bigger scheme?


Author's Note: This is made to be part of a series of fics, connected but not, that take place during the time jump in Naruto (manga-verse so far. Time jump meaning the period of two and a half years counting from the fight between Unsealed Sasuke and Kyuubi Naruto. Right now those are filler episodes in the anime.) Basically, the stories will go different directions, and you can choose which storyline you like best lol

Warnings: None really for this one. Hinting at OroKabu, possibly KabuSasu.

Title: Hidden Seals

He didn't know when it had started.

They just didn't get along—Kabuto and Sasuke. Like oil and water, without speaking they managed to piss one another off without even trying. Perhaps for Kabuto it was the sharp stab to his chest at the end of the day, when he thought of how many more times Orochimaru-sama had said the little Uchiha brat's name then his. His progress, his perfect form, his strength. Maybe he had just gotten too used to being the snake Sanin's favorite? He was used to getting hateful glares from the rest of the Soundnins, and he had learned to ignore them—though it did make him feel higher than all of them. He was needed for his power, his intelligence, and at times for other things as well.

As for Sasuke, who knew? It was evident to the younger ninja that the silver-haired man disliked him, and he had just written it off as an equal annoyance. Kabuto was so full of himself, the way he walked around the underground village as if he, and not Orochimaru, were the head ninja. He treated others as toys and tools—but Sasuke would _not _be played. He cut himself off from the older ninja at once, even using his unbalanced chakara to intimidate him when he had to. But in the end, after a particularly harsh training lesson with the medical ninja, Sasuke had learned that his own threats held little merit. Kabuto's snide remark still irked him,

"Hn. You're too novice. What I may lack in power I make up for with experience and technique. At this time, you're little better than Naruto-kun's random straightforwardness." The glasses had concealed his eyes, but Sasuke didn't need to see them to feel the spiteful look aimed at his exhausted form. Sasuke hadn't left his room for three days, fighting with himself. What good was this training, if he wasn't getting any better? What had be betrayed his home for? It had already been a year…

In the days after that, Kabuto had not been around him at all. Not that Sasuke was upset by this, but it was odd. He had figured that the annoying medic had been told to keep tabs on him, so his absence was a little confusing. With no one around to annoy him or be annoyed by him, he found himself quite bored. He searched for Orochimaru in an attempt to 'force' the Sanin into another training session, but he was nowhere to be found either. Probably avoiding him.

His training has intensified after that, and he had fought with everything that he had. Orochimaru was pleased with this change, and he allowed himself to get into it as well—which more often than not left Sasuke recovering for at least a day before they began again. In those times Kabuto was present again, laying those damned hands on him to heal him. It sickened him, but he didn't have much of a choice. Over time, the medic had begun to speak with him while he was working. Sasuke ignored this, of course … for a while. It was hard to remain silent when someone was being almost as talkative as Naruto.

"…Are you listening?" The medic said presently, as he bandaged Sasuke's calf. The teen blinked his dark eyes, looking down into the gray eyes behind glass. Kabuto shot him a smile, and he glared.

"Why? It's all the same. 'You're getting better. Orochimaru-sama is proud.' Right?"

"Mm. Actually, I asked about Naruto-kun."

"W-what?"

"Ah. Got your attention. I said, 'Did you like Naruto-kun?'" The way Kabuto said 'like', it was 'suki', as in something akin to 'really like' or even 'love'. Sasuke was furious, standing up swiftly, but pain shot through his leg and he collapsed onto the kneeling medic, who caught him deftly. The silver-haired ninja's hands were on his waist, Sasuke's stomach on his shoulder, his hands clutching Kabuto's back. "Woah, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to upset—"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, pushing off and sitting down again. "Just heal me. Don't talk."

"Did it upset you that much?" The other asked, adjusting his glasses with one hand as his other touched the bandaged area again. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business."

"No, I suppose not. Let's leave it at that then." And they had. Next time, Kabuto offered advice as he dabbed at a cut on Sasuke's cheek. "Haven't you noticed, that every time Orochimaru-sama throws the kunai and attacks with his tongue, the kunai is to the right? And his symbols. The one for his snake is like this," He stopped his attentions to make the sign. "Watch for them."

"I don't need you to tell me."

"Of course not." The medic's smile remained. Sasuke wanted to rip it off.

The next day, Sasuke had earned himself a satisfyingly deep cut on the right side of Orochimaru's face. As happy as the Sanin was that his student was improving, something that Sasuke had muttered made him pause.

"Don't get too happy, Sasuke-kun. He won't do that combination ever again."

"I know." The black-haired ninja said, but his lips held the ghost of a smile. A she didn't need any medical attention that day, the conversation had ended there. Orochimaru caught Kabuto as he made to leave the small medical room, slamming his hand on the wall next to the genin's head. "Something the matter, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Don't play with me, Kabuto. You told him what my routine was." The Sanin hissed, his face inches away from the silver-haired ninja's.

"Did you not want me to? He was at a loss again, and I was afraid that he might get lost in his angst again."

"I wanted him to find out for himself!" Orochimaru said, his snake-like eyes narrow. Kabuto bowed his head as far as he could, which brought his forehead close to his master's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Seems I've made another mistake with him, ne?"

"What are you up to?"

"Helping you, Orochimaru-sama."

"….." The Sanin's eyes lit up, and he smiled slowly. "Kukuku… is that it? Just as expected of you, my favorite." The words spoken so close to his ear made the genin shudder.

The next day, as Sasuke stopped as he passed Kabuto on the way to his room. The medic leaned against the wall, one knee propped up, arms crossed, and eyes hidden behind his glasses that caught the light from the torches lining the walls.

"I don't need you today." Sasuke said flatly.

"I know." Kabuto remarked. The teen shrugged, preparing to leave, but he stopped again.

"What…happened?" He asked, against his better judgment. The silver-haired ninja looked up, then touched the side of his neck and felt with the tips of his fingers the marks there. With a smile, he shrugged.

"Did I miss one? How careless. Orochimaru-sama didn't like me pointing out what you failed to notice." He said smoothly, and Sasuke seemed taken aback.

"You…got into trouble." He stated.

"In a word, yes. I interfered in Sasuke-kun's training. You see, even I am not above getting reprimanded." The genin said, smiling.

"Then, that time that I didn't come out of my room, and I didn't see you…?"

"Heh… yes. You're correct." Head bowed again, Kabuto stood away from the wall. His smile was whimsy almost.

"You hate it."

"Not a bit."

"You're disgusting!" Sasuke growled, stalking into his room and slamming the door. Kabuto sighed, pushing up his glasses and heading down the hall.

A week would pass before they spoke again. It was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"Kabuto. Where is yours?" He asked one day, coming up on the silver-haired ninja from behind him. Kabuto looked over his shoulder at the shorter boy, raising an eyebrow.

"My…what?" He asked, turning around and placing his hands on his hips.

"Your Seal. Kimimaro's was on his chest, mine is behind my neck. The Four had them, but I don't know where… I was just wondering where yours is." Sasuke rationalized.

"Why? It's not a weakness."

"That's got nothing to do with it. You think I would just come up to you and ask you where it was if I knew it was a weakness? I'm not that stupid. You would laugh." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms. Kabuto smiled.

"I…don't have a Curse Seal. Nothing keeps me here, and I am not to be used as a Container." He stated smoothly. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked puzzled. "My Seal is something much stronger than yours, and it's hidden somewhere no one can see it."

"Hidden…" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes. You have another Seal, too. One etched into you, somewhere hidden."

"I don't have anything like that. I'm not like you—I hate Orochimaru and I hate you. I hate this village and everyone in it. I'm just here so that I can get strong enough to kill my brother."

"That hate is a Seal, Sasuke. It keeps you bound to your chosen path, no matter the obstacles in your way. I admire that."

"You admire it?"

"Yes. It is strength."

"Then what's your seal? Your sick hobbies? Your hate?"

"That's a secret."

"You're disgusting." Sasuke grumbled again, crossing his arms and walking to the door. He stopped, placing his hand on the doorframe as he looked over his shoulder. Kabuto was still watching him, so he looked away. "…You're the first to say you admire my hate. That… makes me believe that I can do it."

"You can. You will. We are also after Akatsuki, but _He_ will be left to you. With us, you will find an end to your torture." The medic said quietly. Sasuke stayed paused a moment longer, before he smiled, the shadows of the hallway consuming him. When his footsteps had faded, a third party slipped form the shadows. Long arms embraced the medic from behind and he was pulled back against a solid body. Cool lips brushed against the side of his neck as the raspy voice sent a wave of hot breath down his collar,

"Like a mouse down the hole of a snake." It said, as Kabuto tilted his head to the side.

"You prey on us all, Orochimaru-sama."


End file.
